Pathophysiology of malabsorption & diarrhea in patients with AIDS & ARC is multifactoral. HIV infects intestinal mucosal cells; other intestinal infections & infestations have been identified in AIDS patients. These patients also had documented D-xylose, fat & vitamin B12 malabsorption. This study will compare acceptance, tolerance & effectiveness of two products in the amelioration of fat malabsorption in AIDS or ARC subjects.